


Magic and Love's Revenge

by Shinigami24



Series: Beacon Hill Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Family Reunions, Final Battle, Hale Family Feels, Hostage Situations, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Cameo, pack as Marvel characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man casts a spell on the citizens of Beacon Hills. He was killed and now his lover wants revenge on everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here the BHA sequel I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot is in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new fic I promised. The stakes is higher in this fic and I'm introducing new characters.

Six months had passed since Puck cast his spell. The after affects were still lingering. Most injuries had healed, but the memories took a bit longer to fade. The pack's new memories was discovered to be permanent. The best Jackson had been able was to make it that only their memories could be called on when needed. As for the citizens, some people didn't bounce back as well. Most of the people had to leave their jobs to recover properly. Agent Rafael McCall had been one of the unfortunate victims.

The pack soon found themselves caught up into another matters. They were horrified when Kate returned as a were-jaguar and learned of the Dead Pool. They also discovered that they had missed one of Peter's victims. Satomi Ito had told Derek about the young fourteen years old boy Liam Dunbar. Stiles was livid, but left it to Derek. Derek made Peter teach all of the young wolves about werewolf biology and mating. The betas were absolutely mortified. They cringed outwardly at the concept of knotting. Erica and Cora laughed at the boys.

"Kill the image! End our misery!" Scott and Jackson screamed when Peter decided to go into further details concerning his love life.

Cora went to Chris about what Peter had done. Chris was not happy. Scott and Jackson both had been bad enough and caused their fair number of problems for everyone. But Liam was the final straw. The young teen would have been thirteen last year; still a child. Part of the hunter code was that _you never hurt children ever._

"You bit a child?!" he shouted at Peter. Peter winced and tried to block out Chris's yelling. In the end, Chris gave Peter the cold shoulder for over two weeks.

Derek sent Liam to Satomi's beta Brett for training. Their wolves recognized the other as their mate and began to connect. The pack was shocked to learn that their youngest member had found his mate already. Brett joined the pack with Liam's best friend Mason Hewitt.

Derek warned Liam and Brett to wait until they were 16 or 18 before consuming their mate bond. Then he made Peter explain to them about wolf anatomy and mating. The boys were mortified.

Kate Argent had returned to Beacon Hills with a bang. She was being hunted by another hunting clan; the Calaveras. Unlike Gerard, the Calavera family took the code seriously and were overly strict about enforcing their own honor code. Araya was angry about the matter of Liam being bitten. 

"Chris, keep a close eye on Peter, so he is never the Alpha again." she commanded. Chris was all too willing to promise to do so much to Derek's eternal relief.

"Thank god!" Derek exclaimed. He knew that there was no possible way that he could do that 24/7, he had his other betas to look after. Severo chuckled.

After the pack had managed to defeat the Benefactor, they then dealt with Kate. The were jaguar left Beacon Hills with her brother and the Calaveras chasing her. They caught up to her before she could do anymore damage. The pack then began to rebuild the peace. It wouldn't last long.

* * *

_**Paris, France;  
** _

Peter and Chris took Allison and Malia on vacation in France. The group had fun at the Eiffel Tower. The family was carefree, mostly forgetting the supernatural. Malia wanted to go and see Disneyland Paris. Peter and Allison tag teamed Chris until he gave in.

"Alright, we'll go! But we better get French Rivera afterwards." Chris said as he relented. The family whooped before making a mad dash towards the nearest cab.

**_New York;_ **

The Yukimuras were making their way to the baggage claim after a long flight to New York from California. 

"The plane ride was exhausting!" Kira complained.

"I agree, but we won't have to take a trip like that for a long time." Noshiko responded.

"Home sweet home." Ken smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgana was on a rampage. She shook with anger. She was furious that her lover Puck was dead. She wanted revenge so badly.

"I'm going to make them pay!" she vowed then she looked through her spell books in order to prepare.

"They won't know what hit them." she finished.


	2. The Spell Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad omen comes over Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted right after.

Stiles and his dad was in a mini argument over Noah's eating habits and diet. Stiles looked stubborn while Noah was looking exhausted.

"JARVIS, back me up, man." Stiles appealed to the AI.

"I'm going to ask permission to cease and deist from this conservation, sir." JARVIS responded. Stiles flailed in protest.

"Dude, you're no help!" Stiles exclaimed. Liam, Derek, and Cora watched them argue. Derek and Cora were long used to it, but Liam had never heard this argument before.

"Is this...normal?" Liam spoke in confusion. Derek and Cora nodded.

"It always happens every time Noah orders fries." Derek replied.

"Oh well, that's cool." Liam responded warily.

"Just wait until Stiles catches him eating pie," Cora whispered.

* * *

While Stiles was scolding Noah, Lydia was with her mom and fellow Banshee at a council retreat. The women was relaxing in the pool.

"I really needed this," Meredith was saying.

"We're here to help you get better." Lydia smiled at her friend.

"It's definitely working." Meredith smiled back.

"Good." Lydia replied happily.

In the meantime, Scott was in seventh heaven as he ran through the woods and field bordering his maternal grandparents' home. He loved the family home in the countryside. The beta was completely unaware that his grandparents and mom had seen him.

"I thought that he had severe asthma?" Hector Delgado said in confusion as he watched his grandson run around. Melissa sighed and inwardly groaned. How was she going to explain this away?

* * *

Meanwhile, the teen couples went on a group date. They were to the local miniature golf course. They had fun competing. Matt and Jackson got into a heated rivalry that made the others laugh a bit. In the end, Matt ended up winning and Jackson pouted. Danny pecked him on the lips softly, and the teen smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Morrell, Deaton, and Satomi was having tea. The adults were happy and content with the peace and quiet. They all perked up when they heard a crack. Satomi's little china plate had cracked and fallen to the floor. It clattered on the ground. The same happened with Deaton's tea cup.

"This is not good," Morrell said.

"Breaking china is a terrible omen. Something is about to happen." Satomi warned.

"We better get ready," Deaton sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Morgana smirked. All of the things that she needed was in place. The sorceress decided to combine her spells, so it would be extra difficult to reverse. Raising her hands, Morgana started to recite her spell. A deep purple mist came from her fingers and palms of her hands.

"Let them suffer," she laughed as the mist traveled over the town transforming it. They will have to brace themselves for a new disaster.


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come with the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after.

Stiles yawned. He stretched and flailed his arms around. Blinking his eyes open, he began to focus. The first thing he noticed was that his room was strange. It was high tech and luxurious. No normal desks or bookcases were there. He stood up and walked to the window. He found that he was missing a wall, instead there were eight foot tall windows overlooking what he thought was Manhattan.

"What the hell?" he was confused. All of sudden, Noah ran into the room, looking freaked out.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed. The father and son looked at each other. What indeed.

Derek looked at the three men sitting in his kitchen. He was extremely confused and a bit disturbed, what were the Howling Commandos doing here?

"I'm calling Stiles. This is not normal." he said.

* * *

_**Beacon Hills station;** _

Tara was currently confused by everything. What on earth had just happened?! As she tried to figure out what had happened, her mind flashed back to when her world had changed.

_Tara and Parrish were going over late night paperwork. All of sudden, the spell took effect, causing everything to ripple. Tara was startled as the station changed around them. The bullpen was now much larger. She gasped as Parrish was replaced by an aging, sandy-haired man. Phil Coulson was just as stunned as she was._

_"Who are you? What am I doing here?" he asked._

"I need to get some sleep." Tara sighed as she emerged from her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff met up in the park. The twins were extremely worried. They didn't know what was happening.

"Pietro, thank god, you are alright!" Wanda sighed in relief when she saw her twin. Pietro hugged her tight.

"I thought I had lost you." he breathed.

"I thought you were dead, too." Wanda responded as she squeezed her brother tightly. She still had yet to get over the trauma of seeing Pietro supposedly die during the battle against Ultron.

"It doesn't matter, we are together again." Pietro reassured his twin. Then the twins went to sit down at the nearby bench, they had some catching up to do.

* * *

In the meantime, Danielle and Braeden met up at a local cafe. The girls were so horrified by the spell.

"I thought that we were done with spells, but apparently we aren't." Danielle sighed. Braeden shrugged.

"This isn't even the weirdest thing to happen." she responded.

"I was having lunch with a few friends when all of sudden, they disappeared." she finished.

"Some of our allies disappeared, too." Danielle sighed.

A few minutes later, they got up in order to leave. As they turned to leave, they bumped into Laura Hale.

"Laura?!" they chorused. They were shocked. How was she alive?

"Hi," Laura responded.

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"I think it was the spell. I think that she wanted us all here." Laura explained.

"Who?" Braeden wanted to know.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Laura responded.

* * *

While the girls were discovering that the spell had unexpected side effects, three villains gathered. The trio were Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow, Madam Hydra, and Johann Fenhoff aka Dr. Faustus. The group were pleased by their current situation. They were back and had new territory to try to control.

"This is perfect. High population, but we can deal with that easily," Crossbones smirked.

"I need to deal with Howard Stark. We have some...matters to settle." Dr. Faustus stated.

"Stark is dead, but he has a son." Crossbones informed him.

"That is much better," Faustus grinned.

"Then, gentlemen, let us reek havoc!" Madam Hydra smirked.


	4. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I know 3 chapters a day is rare, but I wasn't able to get in the office where the printer was until late last night. By then, I only had time to update SP.

Danielle, Braeden, and Laura wandered into Stark Tower. They were caught off guard by how amazing it was. They stopped when they saw Derek and Stiles. Derek was shocked at seeing his older sister. Derek ran into his sister's arms, tears running down his face.

"I never thought that I would see you again," Derek sobbed. A tear ran down the side of Stiles' face. He'd heard many stories about Laura and to see Derek with her again made him emotional.

"I'm here, baby brother. Don't cry anymore." Laura reassured with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah, Phil, and Tara met at the station. They were still so confused about what had happened.

"How did you end up in Beacon Hills? Is this even still Beacon Hills?" Noah asked.

"I think that we're in Manhattan." Phil replied.

"How did we get across the country?" Tara wanted to know.

"That's what I'm going to investigate." Noah declared.

"Hopefully, you can get us some answers." Tara declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve met up with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. The group were confused to see each other. They were also uneasy and tense too as well.

"Long time, no see," Steve breathed.

"Steve, you haven't changed a bit," Gabe smiled.

"Sarge!" Dum Dum greeted. As if on cue, the tension dissolved and the men were hugging each other.

"We missed you," Bucky grinned. The men settled down to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conrad Fenris was in his office. He was remembering what had happened to Valack.

 _Fenris was doing his usual rounds when the spell hit. Eichen house began to change. It changed into a metal facility. It looked like a military barrack._ _Fenris was shaken up by everything._

_"What is happening?" he was frantic. His eyes got wider as he saw one of the patients Dr. Valack be replaced by a muzzled stranger?! The horrified Fenris drove for cover. He wasn't about to face a potentially dangerous prisoner! Moments later, Dr. Faustus walked out of Eichen house..._

Fenris was terrified by the experience. He wondered what was going on, and how bad it would get. He just hoped that everything would be changed back.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were on one of the floors of the Tower. They had the whole room and den to themselves. The couple was relaxed a bit but they was still wondering what had happened.

"We have to deal with another spell. However, Puck couldn't have cast this spell. He's dead." Derek was saying. Stiles shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea who is behind this. Maybe someone else came here to punish us?" he responded.

"That's a possibility." Derek mused. Stiles nodded before tucking his head under Derek's chin. The werewolf smiled before kissing his temple.


	5. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury, Hill, and Coulson change their missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. I got to the printer late, and then I was working on ch 6. I just got some free time. Depending on my mood, ch 5 might be posted right after or later tmw.

Fenris met with Derek and Stiles at Stark Tower. The men were wondering why Fenris had come to them. While Fenris was shaking in his boots, completely terrified.

"Fenris, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Dr. Valack was replaced by someone." Fenris responded.

"By who? What did they look like?" Derek wanted to know.

"He looked mad. He had a muzzle on." came the shaky reply. The two men looked at each other.

"He escaped after his muzzle fell off." Fenris continued.

"What does this man look like? I may be able to help." Jarvis asked. The three men turned to the AI.

* * *

In the meantime, Laura met with Danielle and Braeden. The women were still uneasy about the spell.

"How has Derek been doing?" Laura asked.

"He's doing a lot better, but it was pretty rough before." Danielle responded, having been used as a sounding board when her friend needed to vent to someone. Laura sighed heavily.

"It had to have been." she responded. Braeden was confused.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"For starters, Peter killed Laura." Danielle replied.

"I was meant to be Alpha so I was trained for it, but Derek never was. He was supposed to be my lead beta." Laura explained.

"That explains everything." Braeden stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pietro and Wanda explored Beacon Hills. The town was still like Beacon Hills but there was more skyscrapers. The twins stuck close as they moved around the maze of people.

"I'm not going to lie. This looks pretty cool." Wanda said.

"Seems a bit loud." Pietro commented. Then they resumed walking. They went by the station and saw Tara and Noah. Tara gasped when she saw the twins. She had seen AoU before so she easily recognized them.

"Aren't you Pietro and Wanda?" Tara asked.

"How did you know?" Pietro asked.

"Well, um. I think I've heard your name before." Tara stuttered. Noah was just as shocked to see the duo.

"This just keeps getting weird." he muttered. Tara nodded, still staring at them.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were left alone on their floor of the Tower. The pair were relaxed as they watched the old sitcoms on their TV.

"Whoever did this spell might be dangerous." Bucky was saying.

"I have no idea what is even happening. One minute we're with Stark and now this." Steve groaned.

"I could ask Wanda what this is." Bucky offered.

"We'll have to find her first." Steve warned. Bucky kissed Steve's forehead.

"We'll find them. Don't worry." he promised.

* * *

A hour later, Phil, Nick, and Maria met up at the station. The agents all wanted to know what was happening.

"Where were you, Fury, when the spell hit?" Maria asked her former boss.

"South America. I had a tip on a HYDRA cell hiding out in Brazil." Nick responded.

"I was with my team, and Hill was on recon work for the CIA in Manila." Phil explained.

"This is our mission now. We are going to figure out what is happening." Nick declared.


	6. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sees a man terrorizing the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.  
> My theory on Johann Fennhoff is based on what info I found when I googled him. Since he is a character from the comics, I'm using that as his background. He did meet with Zola, so I went there.  
> Come on-Bucky was a fighter in CAtFA, even as Zola tortured him and tried to probably brainwash him, Bucky never stopped fighting. Yet in the WS movie he was docile and just let them wipe him. What gives? His behavior was jarring for me. If Dr. Faustus had something to do with Bucky being turned into the Winter Soldier, then Bucky's behavior would make sense.

Laura was walking through town when she spotted Dr. Faustus. He was hypnotizing people he ran into. Said people would act out of character and do outlandish things such as walking into traffic or doing a stripping act, or mimic animals.

"I need to stop him!" Laura gasped. Then she chased after the dangerous psychiatrist but she ended up losing him. The Alpha couldn't track him because she didn't know his scent. So she ran back to the Tower.

"I just saw a crazy man hypnotizing people downtown." she panted.

"What does this guy look like?" Stiles asked.

"He is this bald, aging man. He was in a prison jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was blue through." she declared.

"That description sounds familiar, that is the description Doctor Fenris gave us." Jarvis spoke up.

"Do you have a picture of the man he described?" Danielle asked. Jarvis searched the database and pulled up a picture.

"That's him. That is the guy downtown!" Laura exclaimed. Danielle stiffened in horror. Derek saw her and got worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is Dr. Faustus. His birth name is Johann Fennhoff. He has another alias; Agent Ivchenko. He is ruthless and does not care about collateral damage. His main goal was to kill Howard Stark." Danielle revealed.

"Oh my God, we've got a mad scientist on the streets." Stiles sighed.

"It gets much worse than that. He met and eventually worked with Zola. Together, they made Bucky into the Winter Soldier. We need to keep him away." Danielle warned.

"Done. Man, Steve will lose it when he finds out." Stiles declared.

"What will Faustus do when he finds out about Tony?" Laura wanted to know. Derek and John looked at each other.

"We need to protect Tony, too." Derek decided.

"Stiles, you are not to leave this Tower until this is all fixed." Noah announced.

"I can't be stuck here!" Stiles yelped in dismay.

"That's final, Mieczyslaw." Noah ordered as he put his feet down hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crossbones met with a mystery person in a remote location. They made sure that no one was listening in. They were too paranoid.

"Have you gotten what I want?" the person asked. In reply, Crossbones pulled out a folder and handed it over.

"Everything you want to know." he responded.

"Nice doing business with you," the figure smirked.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky, Steve, Stiles, and Derek met with their friends, the Commandos, Sam, and Erica. Bucky and Steve were tense because of the news about Faustus. Stiles was uneasy and cranky while the others were anxious to know what was going on.

"Dr. Faustus is a heartless and horrific doctor that is out to get Tony." Derek was saying.

"I've seen him before." Bucky responded. He was looking spooked while Steve looked furious as he soothed his lover.

"We heard about him stealing Howard's inventions." Dum Dum recalled.

"That caused a huge mess!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Everyone thought Howard was a traitor because of it. It took them a while to get everything straightened out." Dum Dum explained to Bucky and Steve.

"He was supposed to be locked up!" Dernier protested.

"Well, he got out and now he is more dangerous than he was before." Derek spoke flatly.

* * *

A few hours later, Dum Dum, Steve, Bucky, Erica, and Tony got together to play poker. The players looked over their cards, trying to keep a straight face. Erica and Tony were very competitive. In the end, Dum Dum laid out his cards as everyone groaned and folded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgana watched in glee as the events played out. It was pure chaos. She was so satisfied and giddy.

"This is so much better than I thought!" she grinned.

"My plan is coming along so well." she finished as she resumed watching.


	7. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam has a task for Faustus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I got lucky and was able to get this draft printed out. SP will be next to be updated.  
> The rant Stiles goes on, well it sums up my feelings on the Avenger movies. I just hope that the new directors doesn't mangle the characters beyond recognition. And take in account human nature, feelings and emotions.  
> As for the twins here, see above. Despite what Whedon thinks, the twins hated Stark ever since they were orphaned. You don't just get over 10+ years of hate overnight. It is plain impossible. I was really surprised that they were willing to put aside their feelings for the stake of the mission and work with someone they hate. Especially since said person refused to take responsibility for their role into said parents' deaths.

Dr. Faustus met with Madam Hydra at a hideout. The two villains greeted each other with respect. Then Madam Hydra handed over a folder.

"These are your orders." she stated. The mad doctor read over his orders carefully. He was to hand in the notes from his and Zola's work. He was also tasked with retrieving Bucky, all for HYDRA.

"The subject was in cryo. What happened?" he asked.

"He escaped. From what we last heard, he was with Steve Rogers." Madam Hydra responded. Faustus' mouth set in a line.

"That complicates my plan." he replied.

"Then come up with another. He is crucial to the entire plan." Madam Hydra replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica flew over and around Beacon Hills. She then met with Pietro and Wanda.

"Wow, Thor. This is a new look." Pietro commented.

"This isn't the first time that I've been this way." Erica responded. She looked extremely embarrassed. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"You'll have to tell us that story." Wanda responded.

"I can tell you more back at the Tower." Erica replied. The twins looked at each other uneasily. They were uncomfortable. They still didn't trust Stark nor his technology.

"Don't worry about Tony. Right now, he is still working on his tech and his dad has him locked down. If he wants to make new stuff, he has to run it by his dad first." Erica reassured.

"Thank goodness." Wanda sighed. Then the trio made their way back to the Tower.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Laura met at a small family restaurant. The siblings found comfort in seeing each other again.

"I miss this. We used to just sit and talk for hours," Derek smiled.

"We'd just joke and have fun. We'd even steal food from each other." Laura grinned.

"I still haven't forgiven you for eating the last of my ziti that one time, it was so good!" Derek chuckled.

"I know. I ate it, remember?" Laura smirked. Derek outright laughed. He hasn't been this happy in years.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malia, Allison, and Stiles talked over skype. Stiles was venting his frustrations to his friends.

"A spell has been cast over the town, and it brought some lunatics here. Because of said lunatics, my dad has me on lockdown until it is safe." Stiles was saying as he fidgeted. He was never good with being cooped up. Allison and Malia snorted but suppressed it.

"Stiles, it is for your safety." Allison reasoned.

"Go ahead and laugh at my pain. I haven't been able to go out on dates with Derek. Plus, the twins are here and I have to avoid them because I'm Tony. Well, almost Tony." he huffed.

"We figured. We've both seen the movies." Malia added.

"Whedon kind of screwed the characters over. I mean he messed with characterization and emotions. It feels like I'm talking through the fourth wall!" Stiles ranted.

"You know, Stiles, there are forums for you to vent on." Malia pointed out.

"It doesn't replace human contact." Stiles grumbled.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were alone together. They cuddled up in front of a movie. Stiles had found the Princess Bride in the movie case. Derek liked the comedy and the fourth wall breaking.

"This movie is a classic. And I get to share it with someone who not only appreciates it, but it also my boyfriend." Stiles sighed. Derek kissed him softly.


	8. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins begin to move in the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.  
> On another note; I will be including a list of who is who in the notes below.

Peter and Chris were relaxing in their room. They wanted to sleep away the stress of the world. The last 6 months or so had been rough on them. A few minutes later, Malia and Allison barged in their room and shook their parents awake. They snorted at the whines and grumbles.

"The town has been hit with a spell. We got to head back." Malia said.

"Well, this vacation was too good to last," Peter muttered.

"Start packing, I'll get our tickets." he groused.

"Just when I was actually relaxing." Chris sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, Pietro, and Wanda were in the apartment where the twins had been staying in previously. Bucky was sweating. He had been helping the twins move stuff out of their place and in the Tower. Steve also helped with the packing.

All of sudden, Dr. Faustus burst into the apartment. The STRIKE team was right behind him, guns trained on the group. Everyone gasped at the team and their heavy weaponry. The quartet went tense. Then the team tried to grab Bucky only to be intercepted by Pietro and Wanda. Pietro grabbed Bucky and sped to the other side of the room. Bucky pulled out his knives. he wanted to see if he could hit targets like he used to. The STRIKE team paled, although they had guns, the team knew all too well about what Bucky could do. He was a master marksman, and there was a reason why he had been chosen. As Bucky got into a stance with said knives, the team instantly dropped their guns and fled much to Dr. Faustus's outrage. While the villain was distracted, Steve quickly snuck up behind Dr. Faustus and slapped duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Then the quartet tied up the doctor before leaving the place with the last of the twins' things. When the group were long out of sight, the STRIKE team returned and untied the furious psychiatrist. The doctor fumed. How could they let the Asset get away?! So what if he had knives, they had guns!

"I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots." he growled as the tape was ripped off.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone on the floor. The men was tense as they tried to calm down from the scare earlier that day. They were on edge, waiting for another attack. They were ready to fight them off.

"How did they find us that fast?" Steve asked.

"The area wasn't secure and HYDRA had eyes everywhere." Bucky responded.

"So much for my hopes, our neighborhood isn't truly safe anymore." Steve mourned as they clung to each other.

"We've got each other and all of our friends, we're going to be safe." Bucky reassured. Steve kissed him softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles was speaking with Kira on skype. Stiles was jittery and cranky.

"Someone cast another spell and brought people into the town. Some of them are dangerous. Because of the threat, I am locked down." he grumbled.

"That's harsh. But it is for your safety." Kira reasoned. Derek agreed. He was to watch over his boyfriend throughout the ordeal. Jarvis was looking through the database. All of sudden, he spoke up.

"Dr. Fennhoff isn't the only person of concern. Madame Hydra and Agent Rumlow have been spotted as well." he reported. Stiles' eyes went wide as he groaned.

"It just keeps getting worse." Kira looked up before looking back at the screen.

"I need to speak with my parents about getting back to Beacon Hills. I could help." she stated.

A few minutes later, Noah, Tara, Fury, Maria, and Phil were locked away in the interrogation room. They needed to analyze the threat.

"We have to reopen the manhunt on Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow." Noah stated. Tara took a note of it.

"I can do that." she responded. Then they read over the dossier on Johann Fennhoff aka Dr. Faustus.

"He is our number one priority, considering that he is the most dangerous villain," Fury said.

"We can call in the Commandos to deal with him." Maria suggested.

"What about Madam Hydra?" Phil wanted to know.

"The Avengers can deal with her." Maria replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's alert the others." Phil responded.

* * *

In the meantime, Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier were in midst of a prank war. It started with warm water while they slept and escalated into moving their mattress out back. Dernier put makeup on Dum Dum. Dum Dum retaliated by swapping his shampoo for color dye only to hit Gabe. Gabe switched whipped cream with shaving cream. Screams of horror and shouts of anger were heard when some of the other Tower residents discovered that their ice cream sundaes were now ruined. Finally someone set up a trip wire at the doorway of the common area floor So the target would end up covered in shaving cream, honey, and silly string. Unfortunately for the boys, Bruce was the unlucky victim. When the scientist's skin started turning green, the boys ran scared and laid low for awhile. That had been too close. They'd never have another prank war for the next while!

One day, the residents were shocked when Allison, Jim, and Monty finally arrived. The Commandos hugged and greeted each other.

"Allison, I thought that you'd retired from the bow." Stiles said.

"Natasha sent me here. She heard about what happened and told me. The spell brought them here, through." Allison responded as she pointed at the two Commandos.

"Well, welcome to the Tower, let me show you your floor." Derek responded as he started to lead the way to the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's notes on who is who. This list covers the Howling Commandos, the rest will be covered in the next 2-3 chapters.  
> Steve Rogers: Danny Mahealani  
> Bucky Barnes: Jackson Whittemore  
> Dum Dum Dugan: Isaac Lahey  
> Monty Falsworth: Malia Hale  
> Jacques Dernier: Cora Hale  
> Jim Morita: Kira Yukimura  
> Gabe Jones: Matt Daehler


	9. Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury hands out missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted right after.

Maria met with Bucky, Steve, the Commandos, and the twins.

"Because of trust issues, the twins will be working with the Howling Commandos instead of the Avengers." she began. They all accepted the explanation. It was the best decision.

"Your mission is to capture Dr. Faustus. He is to be brought in dead or alive." Maria continued.

"How dangerous is he? We need to be prepared." Wanda wanted to know.

"He is a psychopath. The man messes with people via mind control and many people have either died or gotten hurt because of him." Bucky responded.

"He helped Zola turn Bucky into the Winter Soldier." Steve fumed. The twins tensed at the revelation while the Commandos got angry.

"We need to put him away fast, who knows whom he will choose to hypnotize next." Pietro warned.

* * *

While the Commandos were being introduced to their new teammates, Fury met with Laura and Braeden. The women were focused on what Fury had to tell them.

"You are temporary Avengers. We are at a disadvantage and are shorthanded." Fury began. Braeden and Laura looked at each other.

"Are you sure, Director?" Laura asked.

"Absolutely. We could use your skills." Fury responded.

"Then we'll do it," Braeden said.

"Thank you, ladies," Fury said.

* * *

A hour later, Fury, Phil, and the Avengers met in the meeting room at the Tower. The team was ready to be given their mission. Fury started to explain the mission.

"You are to detain Madam Hydra. If you happen to find Rumlow with her, bring him in too as well, but she is the main objective." he stated. The Avengers took in the mission and its details.

"We accept," Allison said.

"Good, get to work swiftly!" Fury commanded as he ended the meeting.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers and Commandos got together.

"What kind of mission did you get?" Stiles asked.

"We are to take down Faustus." Gabe said. Stiles stiffened and Derek moved closer to him.

"We have to find Madam Hydra and Crossbones." Allison replied.

"Madam Hydra is fast and deadly. Be extremely careful of her." Bucky said.

"Was it a kill order?" Steve wanted to know.

"He didn't say. We're assuming it is just to detain," Sam responded.

"Please kill Faustus. I know that is is a huge deal, but he is a major danger to us all." Stiles requested.

"We'll see what we can do. Our order was dead or alive." Bucky stated.

"Thank you." Stiles sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satomi's pack was watching TV when one of the older betas saw Pietro. He perked up.

"Alpha, you need to see this." he called. Satomi came to the room and sat down to watch the TV screen.

"That's the guy who replaced Brett." the beta announced as he pointed to Pietro.

_The pack was going through their usual routine when a strange feeling came over the room. The pack freaked when Brett was surrounded by purple smoke. Before they knew it, a man with broader shoulders and platinum hair was sitting in his place. The pack stared in shock at the stranger._

_"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked as he looked around. A moment later, he fled from the pack house._

"We need to contact Derek Hale and see if he knows what is happening," Satomi responded.

Mason was on his laptop when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Mrs. Geyes, what do you need?" he greeted only to freeze a moment later.

"Liam is missing?" he asked, as he spoke, he was remembering the last time he had seen his best friend.

_Mason and Liam were playing video games when a purple cloud surrounded the brunette. Mason was shocked and confused when Liam vanished and was replaced with a redhead woman with green eyes. Wanda was just as confused and shocked._

_"I have to be dreaming, that is the only explanation." Mason sighed._

"I haven't seen him." Mason lied, before changing the subject.

"I'll call you if I find anything." he promised as he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man/Tony Stark: Stiles Stilinski  
> Hulk/Bruce Banner: Derek Hale  
> Falcon/Sam Wilson: Vernon Boyd  
> Thor: Erica Reyes  
> Hawkeye/Clint Barton: Allison Argent  
> Pietro Maximoff: Brett Talbot  
> Wanda Maximoff: Liam Dunbar


	10. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams look for their targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. SP will be next to be updated.

Faustus was on the streets of Beacon Hills causing mayhem when Peter and Chris arrived. They stared in awe the widespread destruction. Several victims were going round destroying property and buildings. While others committed crimes. Faustus continued to hypnotize more people and give them their orders. Peter froze as he heard Faustus' recent orders.

"You are to find Tony Stark and kill him. Afterwards, kill yourself." Faustus commanded. Chris was looking horrified.

"We need to stop him," Chris whispered. Peter nodded as he dragged his mate away.

* * *

Derek and Stiles met with Danielle and Dr. Fenris.

"We want to let you know that Dr. Valack will most likely die. Faustus is too dangerous to be left alive." Derek warned. Fenris sighed.

"Dr. Valack was dangerous regardless. Everytime, someone visited him, they came out and were placed in one of our rooms. Deaton was the only one who managed to escape that fate."

"It's good that you understand," Stiles gasped. Valack was a huge danger. Peter and Chris soon arrived and joined the conservation.

"We saw Faustus." Chris said.

"We have to find the mage that did this," Peter warned.

"You guys can work together while we complete our own mission." Derek suggested.

"Please hurry, before even more people gets killed." Chris begged.

* * *

In the meantime, the Commandos were looking over a lead. The men were on edge.

"Jarvis, can you please help us track down Faustus?" Monty asked.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis responded. Then he started searching through all databases.

"There are many possibilities. I will need to analyze all of them." he announced.

"Take your time." Monty replied. They had one shot at this. If they messed up, then their plans would be ruined. There was a high chance of their targets finding out and warning the others then escaping.

* * *

Elsewhere, Stiles and Derek were on the phone with Scott. He was at his grandparents' farm in Texas.

"Guys, I wish that I could be there to help. Then again, I might have gotten replaced, so it was a 50/50 shot." Scott sighed.

"Scott, you can't leave. Remember, you promised that your grandparents wouldn't be told about werewolves unless you was ready. And this vacation is doing Melissa good," Derek pointed out.

"Let us handle this and you can come clean." he finished. Scott relaxed.

"Okay, I'll tell them. I was just worried about you guys back home." he responded.

"Think carefully about this and try to enjoy being with your family. Don't take this too lightly." Stiles warned his best friend. Scott promised to think about it and then they ended the call.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles was having alone time. Between dealing with Avengers, fending off the murder attempts, and planning their mission, they had their plates full. It was the first time they had been able to be alone in a long while. The men were happy to be finally alone. They were affectionate, trading small kisses every now and then.

"I want the spell to wear off already! I miss the old Beacon Hills." Stiles sighed.

"Don't get me wrong. I love the new tech, but it's not home. It is someone else's." he finished.

"I know. I love having my sister home, but this spell forced her from her resting place." Derek replied.

"Peter went to talk with her the other day to make peace for what he took from you." Stiles mentioned.

"Good," Derek breathed.

"It will be fine, Derek," Stiles smiled.

"After this is over, we can try to live our lives like before." he finished. Derek smiled softly before kissing Stiles. He was completely right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury: Alan Deaton  
> Maria Hill: Marin Morrell  
> Phil Coulson: Jordan Parrish  
> Dr. Faustus: Dr. Valack  
> Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow: Kincaid  
> Madam Hydra: Kate Argent


	11. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams follows leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on things pans out, ch 11 will be posted tmw.

Satomi met with Derek. She was extremely worried.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"A mage cast a spell and people were swapped out. There is also some seriously dangerous people out wandering the streets." Derek explained. Satomi was horrified.

"Can you fix it? Has anyone found out who did it yet?" Satomi fired off questions.

"We are already investigating." Derek responded. Satomi then remembered something vital.

"Brett was replaced by some platinum blond haired child." Satomi mentioned.

"That description sounds familiar," Derek mused.

"Well, when you figure out who it is, please tell me." Satomi requested.

About two hours later, Noshiko and Satomi was talking on the phone. The women were worried about the spell and its potential effects.

"What can we do here, Noshiko?" Satomi asked.

"Hope that the pack can figure it out." Noshiko responded.

"I just hope that they work fast. We don't know what this spell could do in the long term." Satomi sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers were looking for Madam Hydra and Crossbones. They located secret HYDRA bunkers. When they went in one, they encountered HYDRA teams and chaos resulted. The teams opened fire with their guns while Allison and Erica readied their bow and hammer respectively. Falcon and Iron man flew around and made certain that no one would escape. Laura flexed her claws while Braeden got out her guns. The Hulk started to narrow down the numbers.

The Avengers fought hard to prevent any team members from escaping. In the end, some of the team was killed, but the majority was taken into custody.

"Dammit! No signs of Madam Hydra or Crossbones!" Stiles yelled into utter frustration.

"We'll get them," Allison promised. Stiles nodded and let out a long sigh. He hoped that they did.

* * *

While this was going on, Noah and Tara met with the mayor. They were irritated while the mayor was also stressed out.

"He has killed so many and left others hypnotized!" the mayor shouted.

"Have you found a hypnotist yet?" Tara wanted to know.

"We will need an actual professional, not a scam artist." the mayor groaned.

"One of the deputies studied hypnosis while in college." Noah mentioned.

"See if your deputy has a license to practice." the mayor replied. Noah got out his phone and started to dial.

"We've got a plan, mayor. Don't doubt us." Tara reassured.

"I'm trying to stay optimistic." the mayor sighed. This situation couldn't get any more worse.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky, Steve, and the Commandos searched for Faustus. They searched major medical facilities. They were afraid that he'd hypnotize unsuspecting patients. Unfortunately, depending on whom you asked, Faustus was nowhere to be seen. The team was unhappy that they didn't find him. However, they were also relieved that the patients hadn't been added to the growing list of victims.

"Where should we go next?" Dum Dum groaned.

"We can try labs. He might need some equipment." Jim suggested.

"We need verification for that. We can't just march in." Bucky warned.

"We can get warrants." Dernier suggested.

"Let's get moving then. We don't have much time." Steve ordered. The others nodded as they resumed their search.

* * *

 Morgana was watching the events with sheer enjoyment. She basked in the mayhem. Then Mordred arrived to see his mother watching a screen?

"How are you, Mom?" the twenty-five years old mage asked sadly. He was still mourning his father; Puck's death.

"Better than before." Morgana responded.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked into confusion.

"Son, look at the chaos I have created." Morgana smirked as she waved to the images on the screen. The images showed the mixture of Manhattan and Beacon Hills. It revealed the townspeople disappearing and being replaced. Faustus could be seen hypnotizing people. Crossbones and his STRIKE team fought Bucky, Steve, and the twins in another screen. Mordred was shocked by the spell and its aftermath.

"We'll get revenge for your father. Just you wait." Morgana promised.


	12. Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The STRIKE team enacts a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be up tmw.

Ken and Noshiko were in their bedroom talking. The parents were worried about their daughter.

"Kira left for Beacon Hills." Ken was saying.

"Has she called you yet?" Noshiko wanted to know.

"Not yet, and I'm worried." Ken admitted.

"Me too," Noshiko sighed.

"Call her. If she doesn't pick up, I'm contacting the sheriff." Ken decided. Noshiko nodded as she reached for the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers found their targets in a dingy, shady motel. The villains looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"How did you find us?!" Crossbones yelped.

"You really don't cover your tracks well. Who books a room under the name Madam Hydra?" Allison responded. Madam hissed at them, completely outraged. Crossbones lashed out at the team and a fight broke out. The Avengers fought hard to capture the villains, but they gave as good as they got. All of sudden, Crossbones grabbed Stiles. Derek stared in horror as Crossbones pressed a gun to Stiles' temple.

"Move and he dies." he commanded.

* * *

A tense minute later, the group was at a slatemate. Either side were willing to give an inch, the stakes were too high. Another minute passed, and Crossbones broke. He threw Stiles at the group and turned to jump through the window. While Laura grabbed Stiles, Madam Hydra took advantage of their distraction to escape. The group let out a strangled noise. While they were relieved that Stiles was safe, their targets had escaped.

"We'll get them soon," Derek reassured the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conrad and Danielle talked at the police station in a lounge. They wanted to meet at a secure location, and this was the best shot. They talked quietly, afraid to be heard. Then Mason entered the lounge.

"Hey, Mason," Danielle greeted.

"Hey. What's going on?" Mason asked.

"Well, for starters, a spell was cast on the town. It replaced a few people." Danielle replied.

"That explains why I can't find Liam." Mason sighed. He was in disbelief for the most part, but this was the only explanation that made sense.

"Where is Liam? I haven't seen him around." Danielle wanted to know.

"One minute, he was sitting next to me, and the next, a redhead was sitting in his place." Mason responded. Danielle and Fenris looked at each other. They knew who he was talking about.

"We can explain more later. Just stay with us until we get back to the Tower." Danielle stated.

* * *

A few hours later, Crossbones and the STRIKE team were on the move. They had been given new orders. The group were hyper-aware of their surroundings. Soon, they arrived at their location. The white nine story building was large. Cars moved in and out of the parking garage regularly.

"This is the perfect place to attack." Jack Rollins announced. A moment later, the group walked in the building, brandishing their guns. Several staff members and visitors screamed and hid, while others were grabbed and taken hostage.

"This is a take over," Crossbones smirked.

"No one leaves." he finished as they started to block off all of the exits and entrances.


	13. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers face off against the STRIKE team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. SP will be next to be updated.

The Avengers were back at the Tower when the hostage situation came on the news.

"Breaking news out of Manhattan. A hospital was taken hostage by a group of gunmen. The police was alerted by several alarm buttons within the hospital. The NYPD are currently trying to negotiate but are having no success." the newscaster announced.

"That's where Crossbones went to!" Derek yelled. They ran to get suited up and get their weapons. Minutes later, they took the quintjet to the hospital and landed it near by. They didn't want to set off any of the STRIKE team members. There was no saying how they would react.

Elsewhere, the STRIKE team was holed up in the security room close to the entrance. When the STRIKE team had taken over, some nurses had locked up all of the department wings to keep the patients safe. Then the remaining staff members and visitors went into hiding. As a result, the team's list of hiding places and potential hostages were extremely short. 

"How long?" a STRIKE team member asked as he shuffled around.

"Soon." Rollins responded. Just then one of the STRIKE team members pointed to one of the screens. Their eyes zeroed in on said screen and saw the Avengers filing in.

"Now." Crossbones declared. They scrambled to get ready.

Meanwhile, the Avengers entered the hospital through the emergency door. The alarm was turned off when the panic buttons were hit. They was greeted with complete silence.

"Something is up, it is too quiet." Stiles whispered. The hospital was indeed too quiet. Sam went to try the nearest doors. It led to the ICU. 

"It's locked." he said. Erica was trying the doors that led to the pediatrics wing.

"Same here." she said.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles wanted to know. Before the other Avengers could reply, they were ambushed by the STRIKE team. The shock didn't last long as they took them out one by one.

"So much for a surprise entry." Stiles groaned.

* * *

The fight spilled out into the hallways. They ended up in some empty rooms. The STRIKE team saw an opportunity and started throwing equipment at the Avengers. The Hulk came out and threw several pieces of equipment back.

Sam was frustrated. He couldn't fly through the hospital. So he and Iron Man started blocking off various rooms and exits off. Braeden's style of fighting was mixed martial arts while Laura used her strength and speed.  So she and Laura teamed up to throw Rollins on his ass. Erica and Allison were throwing the hammer or shooting arrows at the mercenaries.

Seeing that they were overwhelmed, the team promptly fled. The Avengers cleared out the hospital. Then they let all visitors leave and helped clean up.

"Not again!" Stiles grumbled.

"We better check for any injuries. Then we'll head back to the Tower to make a plan." Derek stated. Everyone nodded as they went to check.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles was having some alone time on their floor. They had finally calmed down and were now cuddling on the couch.

"We were so close today," Stiles sighed.

"Their luck will run out eventually." Derek responded.

"When will that be? After he kills someone?" Stiles retorted.

"We will stop him before then. He nearly slipped up today. Next time, he will." Derek promised.

"Okay," Stiles finally sighed. Derek kissed Stiles' temple softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crossbones met with his boss. The boss was seething while Crossbones still had bruises and cuts that hadn't healed yet.

"You have failed to capture the Asset and now the Avengers are too close!" the boss growled as they threw their glass at the nearest wall.

"We have them on the ropes." Crossbones replied.

"Make sure you get them this time. No more failures." the boss hissed.

"Yes!" Crossbones nodded as he took his leave.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve was having alone time on their floor. The men relaxed into their bed. 

"We are so lucky that we got there sooner. Otherwise who knows what Faustus would have walked off with." Steve was saying.

"Don't think that way." Bucky responded.

"Okay, then let's talk about what we are going to do after the spell is over." Steve replied as he changed subject topics.

"Go back home and maybe start a family?" Bucky suggested.

"I'd love that. You'd make an amazing father," Steve smiled. Bucky beamed and kissed Steve softly.


	14. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I accidentally posted ch 13 to the wrong fic, I'm fixing it.

Sam, Erica, Allison, Dum Dum, and the other Commandos played poker. The players looked carefully at their hands. Some players even folded after a bad hand. In the end, Erica and Sam were the only players left.

"Full house," Sam smirked. Erica groaned and threw down her one pair. Sam laughed and gathered his winnings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah, Tara, and the Mayor were meeting. The Mayor was flipping out over the media coverage of the hospital hostage situation.

"Be glad that Faustus wasn't there. It could have been worse." Tara pointed out.

"Well, that is a silver lining." the Mayor had to admit.

"And we found a hypnotist." Noah added. The Mayor breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"He has a large workload ahead of him." Tara commented. The Mayor just sighed and leaned back in his seat. A crisis was averted. Now to deal with the rest...

* * *

In the meantime, Lydia, Natalie, and Meredith was getting their update report from Meredith's therapist. The girls were hopeful for good results.

"This says that she is progressing fine. She'll be better in no time." the therapist stated. Lydia and Natalie smiled brightly while Meredith smiled softly.

"Thank god. I want to get better." Meredith declared.

"You will get better. It'll take a bit more, but you will get there." Lydia reassured.

* * *

While the women were getting their update report, the Hales were bonding. The small family spent time together in a room at the Tower. The family relaxed into the couch as they watched Full House reruns on the flat screen.

"I remember this show from when you were both just kids. Watching it with you was the best part of our day." Peter smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pietro and Wanda were bonding. The twins went out to grab pizza and watch some movies. The twins were happy as they ate the whole pizza and polished off some beers. They watched movies from the 80s.

"You know. Peter recommended this movie. It's pretty good." Pietro told his twin.

"With a name like E.T, you'd think otherwise." Wanda responded.

"Just don't tell him that I think it's good. It'll inflate his ego." Pietro replied. Wanda laughed as she promised not to tell.


	15. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gets a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 should be posted right after.

Satomi, Laura, Nick, and Maria met up. They were tense as they walked about the current situation.

"What could be their next big hit?" Satomi was saying.

"Let's see, there was the Sacred Heart Hospital, two military factories, and several labs." Maria listed.

"If we go by their M.O, we are looking at top security places that offers aid and weapons." Laura theorized.

"We need a list of places like that. We'll narrow it down, and send the teams there." Fury suggested.

"That could work," Laura said.

"Let's get a list and move fast. We are on a time limit." Maria sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve sighed as they cuddled in their bed. They were happy to be left alone to their own devices.

"We've been in this spell for so long. I forgot what the outside world looks like." Bucky was saying.

"I know how you feel. Manhattan before the spell is entirely different." Steve responded.

"The others have been looking for a way to reverse this." Bucky mused.

"Hopefully, they can find a way." Steve replied.

"Then we can start the family that we've been talking about," Bucky grinned. Steve leaned up for a soft kiss.

* * *

In the meantime, Danielle, Mason, Conrad, and Stiles searched through the Hale Library.

"The reason why we can't find the right spell is because they used more than one." Danielle revealed. The researchers were relieved to find at one answer to their problems. Then Mason's eyes went wide as he remembered something vital.

"Pietro arrived about the same time Brett disappeared." he mentioned.

"We'll need his pack members to confirm it first." Danielle pointed out. Just then Stiles found something.

"Here it is! I found one of the spells." he exclaimed.

"Let's complete our search. We need to reserve this." Conrad spoke up. The others nodded and they resumed their search.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers and Commandos gathered in the meeting room at the Tower. Steve had received a message and called everyone together. The heroes were bewildered.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Allison asked.

"I got a weird note. Here is what it says; 'We challenge you to a fight in different locations. One fight will be in a very well known public place; Battery Park. The other is an address.'" Steve read. Then he handed a piece of paper to Dum Dum.

"Wait a minute! This address is for Howard's private hangar!" Dum Dum exclaimed.

"What, why?!" Stiles shouted.

"That's where Faustus had that big showdown with Peggy and the SSR." Jim mentioned. The other Commandos nodded their agreement.

"This is our chance to end it." Bucky stated. They all agreed but they were still cautious. They split up to suit up and get their weapons ready.

* * *

Elsewhere, Madam Hydra and Faustus met. The terrible villains smirked at each other.

"The locations we picked will be the trap. They won't know what hit them." Madam smirked.

"Well done. Soon we will have the Asset and his friends will be dead." Faustus grinned.

"That was easier than we thought. They are really idiots." Madam smirked.


	16. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams arrive at their meeting places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. SP will be next to be updated. And yes, it is a real chapter this time.

_**someplace deep in Manhattan;** _

Morgana was giddy and rubbing her hands in anticipation. She loved basking in the chaos of her plan, but the finale had arrived.

"They'll never figure it out. My revenge will be perfect." she laughed. Then she went to make some popcorn and get something to drink. She has a front row seat to the destruction of her enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers were tense and on guard when they arrived to Battery Park. The meeting place was deserted, even through it was a public park.

"Falcon, Iron Man, we need you in the sky. Allison, provide cover." Laura ordered. The boys nodded and took to the air, while Allison went to find a sniper nest.

"Sir, STRIKE team is nearby. It is indeed a trap." JARVIS announced. Derek transformed into the Hulk as the others got into fighting positions. Nearby, the STRIKE team fumed into anger, their cover had been blown!

"Shall we begin?" Erica smirked as she began to charge up her hammer.

* * *

In the meantime, the Howling Commandos arrived at the hangar in their usual protective formation. Bucky, Monty, Jim, and Dum Dum flanked Steve's right side, while Wanda, Pietro, Gabe, and Dernier covered his left. Then Wanda stopped all of sudden as she read every mind within their proximity.

"Some people are here. This is a trap." she stated. The whole team pulled their weapons, ready for an attack. Then the team began to close in on the hangar. The Commandos and twins needed to be ready.

* * *

Mason, Danielle, and Fenris met with Satomi, Peter, and Chris in the meeting room. They needed to find the mage and fast. JARVIS was their guide. The group pulled up the maps of Manhattan. The places they needed to look in had to offer total privacy.

"JARVIS, look up private buildings and facilities, please." Satomi requested. After getting through JARVIS's search, the group made up a list of possible areas.

"We'll stick together and go over the list. We can't take the chance of separating." Chris said. Everyone nodded as they scrambled to get ready to begin their search.

* * *

 In the meantime, Noah and Tara were focused on evacuating Manhattan. They'd gotten a heads up from Peter and Chris about the fight and didn't want casualties. The Sheriff and deputies worked tirelessly with getting people on buses and out of the city. However, the citizens were extremely unhappy and protested.

"We can't leave. My business is here!" one civilian complained. Other civilians soon followed suit and the Sheriff had to speak up.

"You will be back as soon as the threat is over. Get on the bus." They did so. After the civilians had been evacuated, Tara came over the comms.

"Civilians have been removed from the area. Do what you've got to do." she declared.


	17. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The Avengers and the STRIKE team fought. Neither side gave an inch. Iron Man secured the perimeter. Erica charged up her hammer and launched an all out attack on Crossbones. Laura was running circles around Rollins and the the remaining members of the STRIKE team. Hulk and Falcon backed her up while Allison hid in her sniper nest and picked off the team members one by one.

Soon, Madam Hydra arrived to the fight. Braeden saw her and took her on, fighting hand to hand combat. The women fought viciously using multiple kinds of martial arts styles. About ten minutes in the fight, Braeden landed a punch to her ribs and chest to disorient her before taking her down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos had entered the private hangar and met up with Dr. Faustus's army. The soldiers opened fire on the furious group. The Commandos were vibrating with fury. They instantly returned fire. The fire fight was brutal.  Steve threw his shield around, hitting faces and groins, while Bucky covered his back. The Commandos backed their captain up with firepower. The minions collapsed in fits of pain.

Soon, the Commandos had to take cover, but did not give up their fight. Then Faustus arrived to in the hangar. He began attempting to hypnotize the heroes. Sadly for him, the Commandos plus the twins had in an ear plus in their left ear and their comms in their right. Faustus soon became frustrated when they did not come under his control. He growled and lashed out in fury.

* * *

While the battles were well underway, Danielle, Mason, Peter, Chris, Satomi, and Conrad were still looking for Morgana. They were tired from the search. They checked the apartments and factories.

"Where else could she be?" Chris frowned as they took a break.

"Let's check abandoned buildings. She couldn't risk being seen." Peter suggested. The others nodded and they resumed their search.

* * *

In the meantime, Lydia was going through her e-mail box when a Skype call popped up.

"Hey, Scott, what's up?" Lydia asked into confusion.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked worriedly. He looked upset.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"They are fighting the STRIKE team." Scott replied.

"What STRIKE team, Scott?!" Lydia demanded. Scott cringed before he started to explain the spell. Lydia gasped and shook.

"I'm going to see if I can get some answers," Lydia said before ending the call. She needed to find out and fast.

A few minutes later, Lydia found the Council at their office space.

"There has been a spell cast on Beacon Hills. Who wants revenge on the pack that much?" Lydia announced. The Council's reactions went from shock to anger. They had a good idea who might have done this.

"It's Morgana. It could also be her son, but it is definitely her." a council member stated.

"Who is Morgana?" Lydia wanted to know.

"She was Puck's lover. She is definitely behind this." the head of the council said.

"That explains it." Lydia responded.

"Send someone out to take her into custody. She is a major danger to us all." the head of the council commanded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mordred was angry. The Council knew and he needed to find his mom. He began to pack his belongings in a bag. A few minutes later, he cast a spell to open a portal directly to Beacon Hills. He got through the portal just as the Council Police broke down his door.

"Son of a bitch got away, he was our only lead to his mother." the team leader gritted.

"Call it in. We need someone to get to Beacon Hills." he finished.


	18. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team locates Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but there was tech difficulties and it just got fixed. However, ch 18 will be posted next.

Madam Hydra was brought down but she continued to struggle harder. She pulled out a chip that when activated, shocked its wearer. Braeden recognized the weapon and was surprised. A moment later, Braeden got hit with the device and went down. Allison saw the attack and grabbed her arrows. She shot right into the nape of Madam Hydra's neck.

"Madam Hydra is down. One target down." Allison said in her comm.

* * *

In the meantime, Faustus was besides himself with rage and lashed out angrily. The Howling Commandos fought him off.  A moment later, Faustus decided that he needed to get to the Asset. So he instantly called for reinforcements. When the soldiers arrived, Faustus gave them new orders.

"Find the Asset and take him to the base to be wiped." he commanded.

"Sir, that is not a good idea." one of the newcomers cautioned. Steve looked on in horror. They were going after Bucky! Making a split second decision, he pulled out his gun and shot Faustus. Faustus was dead before he hit the ground. The Commandos and the twins were the only ones not surprised by Steve's actions.

"Second target down," Pietro said into the comm.

* * *

In the meantime, Danielle, Mason, Peter, Chris, Satomi, and Conrad located an abandoned building. They snuck into the building quietly. They went from room to room looking for Morgana. A few minutes later, Peter heard something move and led them to the sound. They found Morgana and backed her into a corner.

"There you are! Remove the spell!" Chris commanded.

"No way. It stays." Morgana retorted as she lashed out with various fire spells. As they dodged the spells, Conrad managed to force her against the wall as Danielle put on a set of restraints to subdue her power.

"I got the spell," Danielle said. She harnessed some of Morgana's power from the restraints and broke it. They sighed in relief as their surroundings reverted back to normal.

"Let's get her to the Council for judgment." Chris declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and Tara were trying to lock up all of the weapons to prevent the STRIKE team from getting to them. All of sudden, the purple cloud came over the station and it reverted to its original layout. Noah and Tara were so happy.

"Thank God!" the deputy exclaimed.

"I am going to miss the Tower. It was a huge silver lining." Noah responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teams had piled into the Tower when the spell broke. The Tower reverted to Stiles' house. The pack looked at each other, they were back!

"Oh, it is great to be a boy again. It felt weird wearing a dress." Liam sighed. Then they looked at the bodies of Faustus and Madam Hydra and were shocked to find Valack and Kate Argent instead. Liam and Brett were tired and confused as they dealt with their new memories.

"Wait, where is Crossbones?" Malia asked suddenly. The pack looked around. No Crossbones. They groaned loudly. He was the only loose end.

"We better get the town back in order. We are safe for now." Derek said at last.


	19. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris calls on an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18 as promised. SP will be next to be updated.

Conrad met with his bosses. He had to act solemn in front of his bosses when telling them about Valack's death.

"During the last few weeks, he harmed innocents. When we tried to apprehend him, he tried to attack people and was killed in self defense." Conrad was saying. The bosses were instantly angry.

"That is terrible, but he did harm people and and turned his back on our scared oath." a board member said.

"He will be posthumously stripped of his medical license. It is a shame." the leader stated.

* * *

The council met with the pack in an abandoned warehouse. A portal opened and the council and their police forces stepped out. The group showed respect to each other by bowing. Morgana was handed over in wrist and ankle restraints with a muzzle.

"Mordred is still out there. He will be looking for revenge now that his mother is in custody." a Council member warned.

"We will keep an eye out," Allison reassured.

"Thanks again," the head of police bowed.

* * *

About two hours later, Chris and Peter met with the Calavera clan. Peter and Chris were nervous. It wasn't visible, but they were feeling it. As per tradition, Allison was in attendance with her parents. Araya began the meeting.

"We heard of the threat. What can you tell us?" Araya asked. Chris explained it all, going as far back as Puck's spell up until Morgana's and the resulting outcome. The Calaveras took notes from then.

"We have Morgana in custody, but Mordred is out there. Will you help us find him?" Chris said.

"Yes. I would be happy to collar him." Araya responded. Then the family left the clan to start recon. They'd be major help.

* * *

A hour later, the Hales happily reunited. Laura was back and they felt mostly whole again. Cora was especially thrilled to see her big sister again,

"Malia, this is Laura, my older sister and your cousin." Derek smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Malia smiled at her older cousin.

"It's good to be able to see you, too." Laura replied softly. The nearly whole family hugged each other. They were extremely happy.

* * *

In the meantime, Liam, Allison, Stiles, and Erica met up at Stiles' house. They hung out in the den. Liam was still upset about the lingering memories from when he was Wanda.

"I don't like that some of my memories aren't my own. There are things that I never wanted to know about." Liam declared.

"Join the club. I have some demi-god's memories in my head." Erica replied.

"Same here. I have a former playboy's memories in my head. My mom would totally haunt me if I ever pulled half of the stunts he did, much less treated a woman like yesterday's trash!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Several memories of the guy I was before is about a deadly redhead. Lydia is like my sister. I could never think of her in that way," Allison responded as she cringed.

"Ir could be a two edged sword. I just have to find what the other edge is." Liam sighed.

"You'll figure it out," Allison said. As she, Erica, and Stiles exchanged a knowing look. They knew what it was but wanted to wait till Liam figured it out on his own.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack adjusts to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. There will be a part 3. But it won't be posted until next year. Because I want to finish my other wip series first and I'm also stuck on whom to cast certain parts. So I need to wait for S5 to finish before I tackle that part.  
> On another note, SP will be next to be updated.

Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Danny, Matt, and Isaac went out on a group date. They went to the amusement park; Six Flags: Magic Mountain in Los Angeles. They enjoyed the rides and attractions of the park. The trip was paid for by Jackson after they'd all convinced their parents that they'd need to relax. The spell was more than enough to help their case.

Matt was in love with the roller coasters especially; Batman: The Ride, Viper, and Revolution. He loved the loops and twists. Erica loved the water rides; Tidal Wave was her favorite. Jackson liked them just as much. The couples had a fun time at the park.

* * *

While the couples were having fun, Mason, Allison, Cora, and Laura met with Danielle at Stiles' house. JARVIS was listening in. The pack was happy that it was over.

"We've evaded one danger," Laura said.

"There is still more," Jarvis stated. The pack froze in confusion.

"What?" Cora asked.

"He's right. Mordred and Crossbones are still out there." Mason sighed. The pack sighed and groaned.

"I guess we should prepare for the inevitable," Laura said.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Peter and Chris settled into their apartment. The couple relaxed into their couch after the long ordeal.

"I'm happy that it's over. Well, temporarily." Peter replied.

"We can handle the rest." Chris responded.

"Together we can," Peter smiled, kissing his lover softly.

* * *

While their pack members were enjoying their downtime, Derek and Stiles went to a drive-in movie for a date. The boys were happy to finally have a real date.

"That was nice, Derek. Thank you." Stiles smiled.

"Thanks for coming out with me." Derek responded. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek.

Brett and Liam went out on their own date. They went out to play laser tag. The pair was competitive, but they had fun. Brett won and Liam pouted. The taller teen softened and kissed his lips softly. The younger beta blushed.

* * *

In the meantime, Mordred settled in a house on the edge of Beacon Hills. He was furious. He'd broken some furniture in the house out of sheer fury.

"They will pay. They've taken my family away!" he shouted. After several minutes of furious pacing, he sat down to formulate a plan.

"Nothing will stop me." he promised.

While Mordred was plotting revenge, Crossbones was meeting with his boss. He bowed his head as he came to stand in front of his boss.

"I am sorry, Ms. Schmidt." Crossbones said to the fuming Sinthea Schmidt. Sinthea was Red Skull's daughter and she had decided to make a comeback.

"You had one job to fulfill. You failed!" Sinthea seethed.

"I-wait, why are we still here?" Crossbones asked as he thought about their current situation. The others were gone, so why were they still here?

"Because, my boy, we have to right your wrong. Let's make them suffer." Sinthea smirked.


End file.
